If you had one sentance
by NovaMayScarlet
Summary: Lucy's fate and the guilds fate are at stake. Of course she choses the guilds fate to live. Not all people agree with her though. I am really bad at making summary's, so just read the story!
**Hey I personally think this is a good story. Please read and review. If I am doing something wrong, review.**

Lucy walked on the side of the river alone. She held her unguilded marked hand in the other. Plu wasn't even out. She felt so helpless. Lucy is making her way to a new guild. A dark guild, called Dragon Moon. Nobody knew where Lucy was, or going. Everyone thought it was a normal day, like always. She was about three blocks away from the guild. She wish she didn't have to do this. She wanted to be in bed crying, instead of joining a new guild. The sky was crystal clear, and so was the river. No clouds were blocking the sun. Lucy was wearing her usual outfit. Really short shorts, a blue tank- top with the FairyTail guild mark on the back. Last, but not least her black boots that went to her knee.

"Don't fall in miss" one of the fisher man yelled playfully.

"I won't" she said trying not to sound upset. They started to say she was pretty and other stuff about her. Lucy was now two blocks away from Dragon Moon. She had to get off the side of the river, and went into the streets. There was couples and people walking around looking for something to do. She heard her keys cling ever step she took. It remind her so much of Fariy Tail. She wanted to cry in someone's arms, or chest.

"There you are" a familiar voice says. Her whole world froze. She can't see him right now, not at a time like this! She didn't turn around to look. She already knew who it was. She wanted to run away.

"Hey" Lucy said, still with her back to them. She didn't want to look at them.

"We were looking for you" Natsu said, maybe smiling.

"Aye" a blue cat with wings laughed. She heard both of them getting closer.

"I'm sorry" Lucy whispered, then ran full speed away from them. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew it would only be a matter of time till she sees him again. Now she was in front of the dark guild. She wanted to look back if Natsu followed, but didn't. She pushed open the heavy wood doors. Unlike Fairy Tail their doors were always open. There were hundred eyes staring at her. The dark guild was not as clean as Fairy Tail.

"Are you Heartfilla" a tall, muscular, tan man asked. Wearing a roman looking suit except in all black. She didn't want to answer, but for the guilds fate, she did.

"Yes I am Lucy Heartfilla" Lucy said. The man smiled.

"Nami give her the guild mark" he demanded "I am Lowe, the master. He looked over to a woman with long waving red hair. She reminded Lucy of Ezra in a way. I walked up to Nami.

"What color" she asked.

"Pink please" Lucy said.

"Where" Nami asked holding a bottle of pink. Lucy said on her arm. The guild mark looked like a moon with a dragon head in the center of the moon. Lucy asked to go outside to get some air. Lowe gave her a time limit like she was a little kid. It felt nice outside the dark guild. _I already miss Fairy Tail_ Lucy thought. She wanted to cry again. All the great times she had there, probably won't happen here. Lucy was starting to get hungry. She could eat at the dark guild, but she saw a café' across the street. She went there. She ate in silence. She had no one to talk to. The bell ringed every time someone came in. she looked up to see Natsu. _What the heck was he doing here, he doesn't have any money?!_ Lucy thought. Lucy didn't see Happy with him. She didn't know what to do till she heard a beautiful voice coming from outside. Lucy turned her head to see what she heard. A woman with a brown gutier was on the side walk singing. The woman's gutier case was on the ground with money in it. The woman wore a pink dress with her hair in a tight bun.

She sang "listen to your heart before he tells you goodbyeee" that was it! Lucy listen to her heart and went up to Natsu.

"Lucy?" he asked, but happy to see her. She didn't want to endanger him, but he needed to know the truth.

"I need to tell you something" Lucy said weakly. His face had a worried expression.

"Did someone make you cry?" he asked in a cold tone. Not at Lucy, but the person who hurt her. She tugged his arm, and leaded him to her table. She was scared to tell him. He would get hurt if she did. Lucy took a deep breath, then sat down. As did Natsu.

"I left fairy Tail" she held up her hand, with no guild mark.

"W-why" he stuttered. She showed him her new guild mark. His face turned angry.

"You joined a dark guild" he shouted. The whole café' heard and looked at them. Whispers were heard, but not understood.

"Sit down" Lucy said. She felt embarrassed.

"No, you tell me now that you left" he got up. Throwing his hands in the air, he walked up and down the aisle they were in.

"I had to leave, I am sorry" she said sobbing. She started to cry. She put her hands over her eyes. Natsu stopped and went to her side. He picked up her hands and said "Luce I need to know why". She nodded, and blushed a little.

"Let's go to your house" he said helping her up.

"Okay" she did a fake smile. Still blushing, got up and left the café'.

 **I hope I did well on this story. I really think it is good. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me what you think. I will continue.**


End file.
